


Broken Hearts.

by Iost



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Artist Newt, Failed Marriage Proposal, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Men Crying, Sad Ending, Sad Newt, Thomas cheats, Thomas over reacts, mentioned omc, they live in a apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas cheats on Newt because Newt's been busy with work. Angst, so much angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. This fic is a mistake. I'm sorry. Still writing on my phone with no Wi-Fi.

"I hate you!" Newt screamed, again. Thomas didn't care. "The guy I fucked was way better than you could ever be." He said simply. He heard Newt cry out. 

'Oh Newt. Please, just walk away. I'm bad news. I didn't mean it. I still love you.' Thomas thought. Newt shut his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Tommy, please. Don't." Thomas just looks at Newt in disgust. "Don't call me that. Ever." Newt looks at him, hurt in his eyes. 

"What?" Newt just answers him softly. "I guess I won't bloody be needing this then." Newt pulls out a small velvet box and drops it on the ground. Thomas stares at it. "Let me get my stuff, then I'll go." Thomas still stares at the box. 

Newt walks into their room, no, Thomas' room now. Newt grabs a bag, and puts his art supplies in there. That's all he really needed. He can buy new clothes. Clothes that didn't smell of Thomas. He puts his phone and charger in his pocket. He left the room. 

Thomas hadn't moved from the spot in the kitchen. "Newt..." He tried, but Newt had just closed his eyes and turned away. Newt walked towards the door and turned to face Thomas. "I left a note in there too. I, uh, I hope you're bloody happy." Then, well, Newt left. 

Thomas stood in their apartment, no, his apartment. 'Oh God, I just made Newt leave. What have I done?' He thought as tears started forming in his eyes. Thomas walked over to the floor where the small velvet box was. As he picks the box up he wonders how much stuff Newt had left here. 

When he opens the box he gasps. The ring was beautiful. It was silver with a golden stripe in the middle. A little note was shoved in there hazardly. Thomas opened the note with a small smile on his face. The note read, 

Oh, Tommy. How I hope you'll say yes. I know we haven't been talking much, or doing anything with each other really. But work has been bloody tough on me lately. I wish I could be with you more often. Oh, how I love you. You are my sunshine, remember? You're my Tommy. Marry me? Please, Tommy. Please.

Thomas let the note fall on the floor as his heart fell. His Newt. His poor Newt wanted to get married to him. Newt wanted to spend the rest of his life with Thomas. But Thomas broke his heart before he could ask. Thomas fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face. Thomas knew he could never get Newt back. Not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Like or no? With me did you really think this was going to end happy?


End file.
